Forevermore
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Spin off of Nevermore. Robin and Bohusk journey into the mysterious realm of 'Forevermore' or rather, Falcon's mind. As the other Titans search for a way to get them out, Bohusk and Robin learn more about Raven's little sister. BBRae RobStar FalBoh
1. Hypothermia

Teen Titans

Forevermore

Chapter 1- Hypothermia

Winter in Jump City is anything but a winter wonderland. The days are blustery and bone chilling while the nights are bitter cold and not fit for man nor beast. But when it comes to the city's safety, the Teen Titans are always on call.

"I s-swear i-im gonna k-kill R-Robin for this!" studdered Falcon through chattering teeth. She and Bohusk had been stationed near the harbor for nightly survailance. The temperature was even colder due to the wind comming off the icy water below. The couple dressed as warmly as they could but the cold winter air easily penetrated the layers of fleece and cotton. Falcon wore her hood up and wrapped her snow white cloak around her in a failed attempt to stay warmer. She and Jhonen sat on the edge of the docks, Falcon leaning against his back.

"I-i'm with y-ya on t-that, N-Nessa. T-this is b-bullshit!" replied Bohusk who was shivering as well. Jhonen put his arm around his girlfriend and brought her closer to his body. Trying to keep them both as warm as possible. If it weren't for the hypothermic temperatures, the night would actually be quite enjoyable. A clear starry sky, soothing sounds from the ocean and many streetlights that lit up the surrounding area.

Another hour passed before thier survailance shifts ended. Bohusk looked at his watch and saw it was past midnight.

"Ok Ness, we can head home." Falcon didn't sturr at his words.

"Falcon?" Bohusk called as she shook her gently. He then noticed that her lips had turned a light purple and her face a light blue.

"Vanessa!" he shrieked. Still, no responce from the blue eyed girl. This is when he started to panic. Quickly ripping off his glove, he put his hand to her cheek, and to his horror, her skin was ice cold. He quickly picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as he could toward Titans Tower.

An hour later, Falcon laied ontop a hospital bed in the Titan's med bay. Raven laied many electric blankets over her sister and put hot water bottles at her feet and head, trying to raise her temperature. Cyborg stood over Falcon monitoring her vitals while Beast Boy and Starfire watched through worried eyes. Bohusk and Robin were just outside the door arguing.

"You made her like this! If you would've gotten your little birdy brained head out of Star's ass for a second you could've seen that it was like -15 degrees outside! She's probably got hypothermia!" screamed Bohusk to his leader.

"The city's safety comes first! Besides, she's fine! She can heal herself, remember!?"

"She can't heal herself if she's f*ckin unconsious!"

"Can you two shut up!" shouted a very angry Raven as she opened the door to the med bay. "Robin, get in here, we need to have a talk." Raven's violet orbs seemed to be shooting daggers at her leader. She then turned to Bohusk and managed a slightly softer stare. "Jhonen, make yourself useful and go to Falcon's room and get the medical book off her shelf."

Robin hung his head in shame as he walked inside the med room while Bohusk sprinted down the hallway to his girlfriend's room. He typed in the security code and the door 'wushed' open. The room was dimly lit with a few vanilla scented candles. Bookcases lined the ocean blue walls.

"Find a medical book my ass! This is gonna take forever!" groaned the hazel eyed boy. He started on the far wall and worked his way down. 15 minutes later, Bohusk had gone through every book thier was on the shelves and still, he couldn't find the medical book.

Meanwhile, after a good chewing out by Raven, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy, Robin walked shamefully down the hallway. He noticed Falcon's door wide open and found Bohusk on the floor surrounded by piles of various sized books.

"You shouldn't be snooping through Vanessa's things." stated the boy wonder, still a little agrivated from the lecture he had just recieved. Bohusk groaned in annoyance and turned toward Robin.

"Rae sent me to find a med book but I can't find shit in all this mess!"

"Here, let me have a look."

Robin walked over and started inspecting each hardback. Bohusk took advantage of the situation and stood to stretch his legs. He walked over to Falcon's dresser and noticed a small mirror perched on a stand. The rim was dark gold and had a few garnets surrounding the top and bottom. He picked it up and stared into it. A few seconds later, four red eyes appeared instead of his reflection and he threw it back onto the vanity in shock. Robin heard the ruckus and turned to see a large white claw-like aura surround his friend.

In an attempt to help, Robin locked his arms around Bohusk's waist and pulled back, trying to pry his friend from the claw's grasp.

But in a blinding white light, both were gone. Only the mirror remained.

**Maiden: Ok it's off to Butterfly for the next chapter. R&R please!**


	2. Sure As Hell Not In OZ

Butterfly: Almost done! I will only say it once more; I am going to be missing in action for a week or so w/out wifi so I'm attempting to get all my chapters up before then. Now I'm on my last Monster Energy Drink and I've been saving all my good Bohusk jokes for this chapter. So enjoy and please over look and typos, for now. We don't own Teen Titans; please enjoy this fanfic any way.

Chapter 2: Forevermore

"Rae sent me to find a med book but I can't find shit in all this mess!"

"Here, let me have a look."

Robin walked over and started inspecting each hardback. Bohusk took advantage of the situation and stood to stretch his legs. He walked over to Falcon's dresser and noticed a small mirror perched on a stand. The rim was dark gold and had a few garnets surrounding the top and bottom. He picked it up and stared into it. A few seconds later, four red eyes appeared instead of his reflection and he threw it back onto the vanity in shock. Robin heard the ruckus and turned to see a large white claw-like aura surround his friend.

In an attempt to help, Robin locked his arms around Bohusk's waist and pulled back, trying to pry his friend from the claw's grasp.

But in a blinding white light, both were gone. Only the mirror remained.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"What do you mean they got sucked into Nessa's mirror?!" Raven cried. Cyborg cringed at her harsh words." They can't be in that mirror! You remember how my mind was! Falcon's is worse! Her emotions are so calm and collected that in her mind they run wild! Bohusk and Robin could be in danger! And let's not forget how Nessa would feel!"

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried as a glass broke on the kitchen counter. He came behind his empathic girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven leaned back against his chest out of habit. He began to whisper into her ear, and she slowly calmed down." We'll figure it out, Rae… We're the Titans, and with you we can do it easy. We might want to call Joy and A-"

"Present!" A.J. called from the door way. Beast Boy looked up and smiled." Being psychic has advantages, Green Boy. I knew something was up and I made Joy and Aaron take me here immediately. Now, fill me in on the details I haven't read off Raven's thoughts and emotions."

As the team filled the twins and Aaron in on the dilemma, Falcon was tossing and turning from the turmoil in her mind…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Robin," Bohusk said as the two teens were surrounded by Falcon's emotions," I really don't think we're in Jump City any more… Okay where the hells the house that kills the one witch? And I so call dibs on tossin' water on the other one! And I wanna' tell that perky witch a thing or two about robbing shoes off a dead broad!"

Robin stared at Bohusk as he ranted on about flying monkeys and green women. Robin scanned the wide open ballroom and watched as emotions flooded into the hall.

"No, you're in Forevermore silly!" A Falcon in pink said with a chuckle. Bohusk guessed that she was Happy. Another pair of Falcons, one in Periwinkle and the other in rust red giggled and moved closer to Bohusk. Robin found Wisdom and tried to ask her questions, but the yellow cloaked emotion was as confused as Robin." Bird Boy! Bohusk has been gone for about twenty minutes with Love and Lust! Should we worry?"

"Ah shit," The Boy Wonder said smacking his forehead. He hurried down the hall that Happy pointed him down and searched frantically. He heard odd noises coming from one room and threw open the door to reveal a disturbing sight. Bohusk was being kissed and held by Lust and Love, and they had already managed to remove his shirt and Bohusk looked very content to let the emotions have their way with him." Bohusk, we have to leave; sorry ladies, I don't think Flacon would want her emotions sleeping with her boyfriend…"

"No you fucking bird brain!" Bohusk protested as Robin dragged him out," I wanted to stay in there! Falcon won't mind! It's not cheating if it's a different side of her! Let me go!" Robin pulled him further down the hall as Lust and Love waved and giggled as they blew kisses to Bohusk. Their teasing made Bohusk fight harder to go back. Soon Timid and Bravery were helping drag Bohusk back. It became a tug of war between Bohusk, and the three heroes." Let me go back, dam it!"

A flash of white hit the hallway and the real Falcon appeared in front of Bohusk lifting him to his feet. Robin sighed in relief as the younger Roth twin held Bohusk who was trying to kiss her neck and apologize at the same time.

'I'll deal with you later Johan," Falcon said patting his arm," How the hell did you guys get in here? I mean now there's a big old mess about how you're gonna' get out!"

Robin explained the whole dilemma as Falcon tried to keep Bohusk at bay from kissing her deeply. Falcon swore silently as she let Bohusk kiss her, finally.

'I can't get you out of here," Falcon said. Bohusk ignored her words and kept trying to kiss her again." Bohusk, didn't you hear me? You guys have to find the way out yourself!"

"I don't care," Bohusk said with an eye roll. He kissed Falcon again." As long as you shut-up and let me kiss you, and I get to dump water on the green witch before we wake up, I'm good."

Robin smacked his forehead as Bohusk stayed oblivious to their dilemma.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So, not bad for a rush job huh? I couldn't resist the Wizard of OZ jokes… Hope you enjoyed it! I'm out for a week or so! R&R ok for jc013 and MaidenoftheMoonLight17's chapters!


	3. Meanwhile

**jc013- All righty, that was a great chapter Butterfly did. I guess it's my turn. This chapter, so no ones lost, takes place during the 20 mins Robin was talking to Wisdom. That means i'll show what Bohusk was doing with Lust and Love....No! Not that pervs.....This ain't M rated.**

**Well have fun and enjoy this chapter. Me, Butterfly and Maiden don't own TT....sucks when you think about it.**

Teen Titans

Forevermore

Chapter 3: Meanwhile.....

"No, you're in Forevermore silly!" A Falcon in pink said with a chuckle. Bohusk guessed that she was Happy. Another pair of Falcons, one in Periwinkle and the other in rust red giggled and moved closer to Bohusk. Robin found Wisdom and tried to ask her questions.

**Meanwhile.......**

While Robin was distracted by talking to Wisdom, the Love and Lust grabbed Bohusk who for some strange reason was still ranting about stuff from Wizard Of Oz.

"....And then me, Robin, a dog, some scarecrow and a tin can meet a throw rug-- Wait, why am i making Wizard Of Oz references?" Bohusk said as he noticed he was being dragged off into a room by the 2 emotions who looked like Falcon, only with different colored robes."Wait, who the hell?!"

The two emotions put Bohusk in a weird all white room with nothing but a bed in there which made Bohusk's eyes grow big and confused.

"Ok, what the fuck?!" Bohusk yelled as he realized what the two emotions had planed for him and turned to them who seemed like they were ready to pounce on him.

"I hope you girls know i already have a girlfriend and if she finds out about this, she's gonna go all "Scanners" on me and blow my head apart like what Micheal Ironside did to that one guy in that movie" Bohusk said to the girls who he then realized were the "Love" and "Lust" emotions, just by checking out the way they acted.

"Oh, i love you when you make references to horror movies, say other one, please?" Love, the one in periwinkle asked in a sad puppy dog tone. It reminded Bohusk of that one Japanese school girl he went out with while doing a side trip in Japan before he met the Titans and it scared him big time.

"Ah......." Bohusk started to say, then started to act like he was getting torn apart by zombies and started to scream in a weird tone "Choke on em'! Choke on emm'!" He then stopped and got back to normal. "That good?" he asked, maybe just to humor her.

"Ah yes, that was very good." Lust, the one in rust red purred as she got close to Bohusk as if she wanted to do things to him. Scratch that thing about that "Japanese schoolgirl" scaring him, this really scared him more as this version of his girlfriend reminded him of those anime's that you really can't show on youtube or TV that his movie source once showed him. "Can i show you how bad i am?"

That was the last straw right there.

"Ok! Stop!" Bohusk said as he pushed Lust away "I can't do this! I got a girlfriend!" He tried to go for the door, but it closed thanks to Love shutting it quick.

"Please don't go! I love you, i know you love me back?" Love asked as she started to spin around in place, making Bohusk stop in his tracks confused.

"You bad boy, you know you love her and me." Lust said as she wrapped her arms around Bohusk who jumped and backed up.

"Yes you do!" Love said as she jumped in front of Bohusk.

"Well yeah, i do love--" Bohusk tried to say, then Love jumped up and hugged him.

"Yay! You do love me!" She squealed, but Bohusk got her off of him and sat on the bed.

"Ah, yeah." Bohusk said. "Only said that cause' you're technicality Falcon."

"That's true, but why are you so worked up then?" Lust asked as she sat next to Bohusk and tried to get close. "Me and Love are her, just that me and her just use one emotion more than another. We're the same person."

"Yeah, you get what she's saying honey?" Love asked as she sat on the other-side of Bohusk who then started to think what they said over.

"Huh......Good point." Bohusk said, then looked at the two girls who were the same person as his love, then smiled. "Sounds fair." and with those words, he started to make-out with the girls who were all in. They did that stuff for 10 mins. and the girls started to take off his shirt when the door opened revealing Robin who was shocked at what he saw, but remained calm and started to drag him away.

" Bohusk, we have to leave; sorry ladies, I don't think Flacon would want her emotions sleeping with her boyfriend…" Robin said as he tried to pull Bohusk away.

"No you fucking bird brain! I wanted to stay in there! Falcon won't mind! It's not cheating if it's a different side of her! Let me go!" Robin pulled him further down the hall as Lust and Love waved and giggled as they blew kisses to Bohusk. Their teasing made Bohusk fight harder to go back. Soon Timid and Bravery were helping drag Bohusk back. It became a tug of war between Bohusk, and the three heroes." Let me go back, dam it!"

**Now back to where the last chapter ended......**

"When we get out of here Robin, i'm gonna kick your fucking bird walking ass for this." Bohusk muttered as he and Robin walked back to the room where they were first in with all the emotions in there (Without Lust or Love due to what they wanted to do with Bohusk.). "But why was i making those "Wizard Of Oz" comments earlier?"

"Don't know." Robin answered.

**jc013- All right, that was a fun chapter to work on. Wanted to show what Bohusk was doing for those 20 mins. and now you know. Bet he's pretty mad right now. Oh well, next is Maiden's chapter. R&R you sons of bitches!**


	4. Problem

Teen Titans

Forevermore

Chapter 4- Problem

**Maiden- Ok, i will officially be MIA for about a week due to a late Daytona vacation. Woo! And sadly, I won't have my laptop with me so I can't update. But don't worry, i'm sure jc013 (now known as Dimebag James Carlson) and Butterfly will keep you laughing. And i'll be in constant contact with Butterfly via text messages so i'll still know what's going on. ;)**

"When we get out of here Robin, i'm gonna kick your fucking bird walking ass for this." Bohusk muttered as he and Robin walked back to the room where they were first in with all the emotions in there (Without Lust or Love due to what they wanted to do with Bohusk. Falcon had them locked away in a separate area) "But why was i making those "Wizard Of Oz" comments earlier?"

"Don't know." Robin answered.

"You two mind telling me what you're doing here?" asked Falcon in a serious tone.

"Well Jackass here caused you to get hypothermia and your sis sent me into your room to find a medical book. But when I got in thier, I couldn't find it and Robin tried to help me look. But I caught sight of a cool looking mirror on your dresser and the next thing I knew, this white claw-like thing grabbed me and now, here we are."

Falcon stood with her arms folded against her chest as she listened to her boyfriend's explanation. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the golden cloaked emotion, wisdom.

"Falcon, I think I've found a way for your friends to get out of here."

The young Roth nodded for her emotion to continue. "As i'm sure you're aware, your sister had a similar experience with Cyborg and Beast Boy a few years back. It just so happens, that incident happened on a half moon. Sorceress' powers are at thier peak during this time, thus allowing for Cyborg and Beast Boy to pass through the 'forbidden door'."

"Ok, so all we have to do is wait for another half moon." Bohusk commented.

"But who knows how long that will be!" Robin scowled.

"It's in precisely 2 days. Until then; you along with your accomplices are confined to this area."

"Can you speak in layman's terms?" asked Robin who held his head in confusion. Bohusk sighed and explained.

"Oh my God! She means we're stuck here until the half moon comes."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Just because i don't act smart all the time doesn't mean i'm a moron... I just have low standards."

"Oh and one more thing..." Wisdom began. "For you to pass safely through Falcon's mind, you must complete a series of tests given by each emotion."

"What!?" chorused Robin and Bohusk.

"Just as she said." came the yellow cloaked emotion; knowledge. "You must complete a test set by each of us for you to leave. Thus proving you are strong enough to withstand the force of Trigon when you leave."

"But why!? Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't have to do that!"

"That's because Cyborg is half robot and Beast Boy is not entirely man. His unstable DNA structure and Cyborg's technological half protect them from the strain."

"Shit...So what do we have to do?" Bohusk asked while groaning in irritance.

"It all depends on the emotion." Wisdom implyed. "Your first challenge will begin tomarrow morning, so rest up young Titans." Then the two emotions vanished, leaving Falcon behind with Robin and Bohusk.

*sigh* "I guess i'm stuck here with you two morons." she groaned while sitting down on a rock.

"Huh? Why are you stuck here?" asked Robin.

"Well, for one thing 'Boy Bird Walk' you caused me to get hypothermia, therefore, i'm in a coma, an unable to wake up until my body heals itself...in about a week."

Before he could respond, Bohusk jerked him up by the shirt collar.

"I swear when we get outta this, your chicken dancing ass is mine!"

"Jhonen, put him down." Vanessa said cooly. He groaned but complied.

"And even if I could get back to the world of the living, my emotions would be running amok; due to you two being here...but due to the half moon being in only 2 days, my strenght will increase 10 fold, thus bringing me out of my coma."

Bohusk seemed to breathe in relief.

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"You need to get some rest for your challenges tomarrow. Unfortunately, thiers limited sleeping spaces, so some of my emotions will have to share for a while."

Bohusk suddenly had a gleam in his eyes. "Hey, as long as we get to share a 'sleeping space', i'm sure we can get through this." he purred while pulling Falcon into his chest.

The mage rolled her blue eyes and pushed him away. "I'll say this only once, Jhonen...as much as I love you, no!"

His tanned face fell in defeat while Robin snickered behind him.

"This is gonna be a long 2 days." Falcon said under her breath.

**Maiden- 1 down and 3 more to go before on a much needed vacation. But i'm sure the next chapters will be awesome!**


	5. Living Lost In You

Chaos: Okay I must have typed and backspaced, and typed and backspaced again over and over before I finally decided to give up. I'm so used to typing "Butterfly" for my opening, and while I love my new name (Courtesy of Eric, because he calls me Chaos or Butterfly, thus WingsxOfxChaos) I couldn't very well write "Wings" as Jac has so wonderfully named me. So, I opted for my other nickname and let it stay. Sorry if that has confused you at all. Anyway, We don't own Teen Titans, enjoy the chapter any way!

Forevermore

Chapter 5: Living Lost In You

"This is gonna be a long 2 days." Falcon said under her breath. Bohusk was still pouting as he and Robin were led to their designated rooms. Bohusk lucked out and was rooming with Bravery, who paid him no attention and let him do as he wanted; Robin was rooming with Happy who was bouncing around and clinging to his side 90% of the time. Falcon watched absently as Bohusk and Robin idled around the Hall and mingled with the emotions. She was writing in a white, leather-bound, book when Bohusk fell beside her against the wall." Hey Jhonen…"

"What are you writing, Nessa?" Bohusk grabbed the journal from Falcon who didn't resist and let him look at her page. It read:

_**Living Lost:**_

_Making rash decisions,_

_Level-headedness gone for the moment._

_Running blindly and living lost._

_Blinded and lost in your love._

_Living by definition,_

_Under someone else's book._

_I'd rather run lost and live blindly,_

_Content, ignorant, and lost in your love._

_Losing myself just for someone else,_

_Never tugged at my heart._

_But you've learned the tune of my heartstrings,_

_And I'm fine getting lost in our song._

_Lost and never found;_

_Blind, never to see._

_Living lost isn't really being lost,_

_Your love has found me._

Jhonen closed the book and threw one arm around Nessa as she leaned against his shoulder." It's good, Nessa. You can really write when you want to… So, these challenges aren't going to be easy are they? I mean, nothing for us is ever easy, but these are going to be really hard, right?"

"Yeah," Falcon said softly nuzzling her face into Bohusk's shoulder." Wisdom and Knowledge are first… You have their test at dawn… And I can only give you subtle hints… Like that each test will have to do with me in some way… You know I love you right, Jhonen?"

"Ya, I love you to," Bohusk said ruffling her hair." But why tell me that like you're saying goodbye? I'll make it out and through these challenges; who knows you better then me?"

He was referring to the time when Trigon had used Raven's Anger emotion to get out and attack Nessa's mind. Bohusk had to travel through Raven's emotions to the realm of her Anger and take a test from a demon to set Falcon free. He was faced with a line of ten Falcons, all almost identical to the first. Bohusk had noticed all the small, and light hints that each clone was not his Falcon. He showed he knew her more than any person she knew.

"Yeah, I know that," Falcon said as Bohusk buried his face in her hair and took in her soft lilac and honey scent." The tests are hard though and I can't help you… It bugs me that I can't be there and help you; keep you safe the one time I'm able too. Lord knows whenever we're in the real world; you can look after me…"

"I'll be fine," Bohusk smiled down at Nessa. She forced a smile as he leaned down to kiss her gently." I'm a rough and tough bad-ass hero, remember? I'll survive!"

Falcon nodded and leaned against him, worrying any way…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bohusk and Robin stood before Wisdom and Knowledge in their gold and yellow robes. They were in- no duh- the library. Wisdom smiled as she fingered a leather book absently.

"your test is simple," Wisdom said," And probably the easiest one you'll have among all the tests… We're both going to ask questions about Falcon, if you can answer all of them in under a minute, you pass. Now are you ready?"

"Damn straight," Bohusk grinned. Robin leaned back against the bookshelf and let Bohusk step forward. This was his challenge and Robin knew he'd be little to no help."

"What's Falcon's favorite color?" Wisdom asked.

"Blue" Robin and Bohusk said immediately.

"Favorite band?" Knowledge asked.

"Rascal Flatts." Bohusk said.

"Worst fear?"

"Losing those she loves."

This banter went back and forth for a moment before Knowledge and Wisdom looked up and smiled. Bohusk was zooming through these questions like nothing.

"What is her mother's name?"

"Arella," This time Robin answered.

"Last question," Knowledge said," Who was the first one to see Flacon when she came to Earth?"

"Beast Boy," Bohusk and Robin said together.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Falcon watched Robin and Bohusk emerge, unharmed and slapping high-fives. She let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug them both.

"So do I get a kiss for surviving?" Bohusk teased. Falcon leaned up and kissed the tip of hi nose, making him blush and Robin chuckle." Let me guess, staying with you is still off limits?"

"No you can stay with me," Falcon said with a smile. Bohusk ran off to grab his things and Robin gave her a curious look." I said he could stay with me, he ran off before I could say he's sleeping on the floor."

Robin grinned at the girl, who smiled back at him.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chaos: One down, a lot to go… R&R please!


	6. The Touchy Subjects

Teen Titans

Forevermore

Chapter 6- The Touchy Subjects

**Maiden- Wow, we've been busy lately, but we finally got one completed! Mr. Right or Mr. Wrong is done! And we're working on a prequel called 'Meeting Mr. Right' but until then, enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

Falcon watched Robin and Bohusk emerge, unharmed and slapping high-fives. She let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug them both.

"So do I get a kiss for surviving?" Bohusk teased. Falcon leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose, making him blush and Robin chuckle." Let me guess, staying with you is still off limits?"

"No you can stay with me," Falcon said with a smile. Bohusk ran off to grab his things and Robin gave her a curious look." I said he could stay with me, but he ran off before I could say he's sleeping on the floor."

Robin grinned at the girl, who smiled back at him.

"Ya know, Rob. If Happy is too much for you to handle, you can always bunk with Bravery."

"Thanks. No offence or anything, but she gets a little too clingy sometimes."

Falcon chuckled and let him go collect his things from Happy's room. Seconds later, Bohusk appeared at her side.

"You ran off before I could tell you you're sleeping on the floor." her signature monotone voice prominant.

"You don't really mean that do you?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Are Beast Boy's jokes funny?" With the unanimous vote a solid 'no', the couple walked toward the master bedroom near the back of Forevermore.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Raven meditated a few feet above the floor beside her sister's hospital bed; chanting her mantra.

"Got anything yet, Rae?" asked Beast Boy, who sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. Raven stopped chanting and opened her violet eyes to look upon the changeling.

"Yeah. Robin and Bohusk are indeed in her mind. I've been speaking with Vanessa's knowledge emotion. She says that both boys are to pass a test given by each pair of emotions."

"What kind of test?"

"For example, knowledge and wisdom just gave thier test. They asked the boys a series of knowledge questions...luckily they passed it with flying colors."

"Why does it sound like you're about to give bad news?" Beast Boy asked with worried eyes.

"That's what I was getting to..."

**Forevermore at dawn the next day.**

"You guys ready for another round?" Falcon asked as she led the boys to a what looked to be a bedroom. But everything in it was either black or grey. Cobwebs lined the walls and a thin layer of dust covered every surface. The dark curtains were drawn so no light shone though the windows. The only source of light were the flickers of tiny vanilla candles.

"I'm sensing an H.P Lovecraft vibe in here...I like it!" Bohusk said with a grin on his face.

"Where are we?" Robin asked.

"This is where Timid and Sadness rule. They are your next challengers."

"And Falcon, if you would be soo kind, we would like to get started." Sadness called as she emerged from the shadows, Timid followed her. The two emotions clad in royal blue and gray, motioned for Falcon to leave.

Once the mistress of magic was gone, Sadness and Timid started thier challenge.

"Ok, this will be simple. Just give us the answer to the questions we ask." Sadness said in a depressed voice.

"Bring it on." Bohusk replied in an overly confidant voice. Robin just nodded his head for the blue robed emotion to proceed.

"What is the one song that makes Falcon cry?" asked sadness.

Both boys thought for a minute before Bohusk shouted...

"One More Day by Diamond Rio."

"Correct. What was the last tradgedy movie she saw?" asked Timid.

"The Gardean." This time Robin answered, remembering movie night a few nights back. Starfire had pursuaded the team to watch this movie, thinking it was alot happier than it actually was.

"When was the last time she cried, can not be because of a song or movie." Sadness asked.

Robin and Bohusk's minds were blank for a moment. Then Robin's eyes went wide with realization.

"When she thought Bohusk was dead during that whole 'redemption' thing last year."

Sadness and Timid smiled weakly in approval.

The banter went on and on for about 30 minutes, until Timid asked the final question. Both boys were feeling pretty good about themselfs and thought they were invincible, until...

"What topic is Falcon really shy about?"

This stumped the guys. They racked thier brains for 5 minutes straight.

"Dude, I got nothin'." Bohusk admited in defeat.

"Me either...I've never known Falcon to be shy about anything." Robin said as he rubbed his temples from the headache forming behind his masked eyes.

"Time is up." Timid and Sadness chorused.

"So what's the answer?" asked Robin. Both emotions turned beet red as Sadness whispered something in his ear. Suddenly, Robin's face matched the two cloaked emotions.

"So what'd she say?" Bohusk asked, clearly getting impatient.

"Sex." the boy wonder mumbled. Jhonen seemed almost unphased by this.

"Really? From the way Love and Lust were pawing at me yesterday I thought that would be the last thing she'd be shy about."

"That is why she keeps those two locked away, along with Rage and Anger." replied Timid as she attemped to hide behind her blue counterpart.

"Your next challenge will be at dusk tonight with Bravery and Happy." Sadness informed.

Falcon had been waiting outside the door, writing in her journal again. She heard the door open and Robin and Bohusk walk out into the hallway.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, putting the white book into her cloak pocket.

"Pretty well." Robin said while putting on a half-smile. She went to hug them, but stopped short.

"Wait, you didn't miss a question did you?"

"Yeah, we missed one. No big deal, right?"

"Wrong! It's a _huge_ deal!" she screamed.

"What? Why? It's only one question."

"No, you don't get it! Every time you miss a question, you get a strike against you. If you get 3 then you two will dissapear! You'll be sentenced to walk these endless halls for all eternity!...and...I won't ever wake up from my coma." by now, salty tears stained her ivory face. Both boys wrapped her in a hug, trying to calm her down.

"Then I guess we'll just have to step up our game." Bohusk finally said. Robin agreed with him.

Falcon took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"You better. And to make sure you're prepared, go see Knowledge and Wisdom in the library. They'll fill you in on everything you'll need to know for the next tests."

"You mean study?...can I just face Trigon instead?" Bohusk asked. Vanessa gave him the classic Roth deadpan stare and he let his head fall in defeat.

"Fine. Come on, Bird Ass! We got books to study." he groaned while jerking Robin off in the direction of the library.

**Olivia- Now it's off to Emma for chapter 7! R&R!**


	7. Happy To Be Brave?

**Emma: Well, the plot thickens with this new "3 strikes yer out" rule! I'm gonna have major fun with Happy and Bravery's test! So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Happy to Be Brave?**

"I will never read another book, as long as I live," Bohusk said as he lay across a large couch in the Central Thoughts Hall. His head was in Falcon's lap as she wrote in her journal. The little black book seemed like a permanent presence in now a days and Bohusk plucked it from her grasp to read what she had been writing." Ugh, forget it, my brain hurts too much to be nosy about yer writing…"

"You should be ready for Bravery and Happy's test then," Falcon said taking her journal back. She absently played with Bohusk's hair as she read over her writing." They aren't gonna make it easy, Bravery has a few tricks up her sleeve and Happy may be perky but she can be tough. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," Bohusk said dozing off as Falcon stroked his hair gently." I'm just fucking tired and yer really warm and soft…"

He was asleep in the next moment and Falcon glanced down, smiling as she watched him sleep. She sighed as she let him sleep; silently praying he passed his next test.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Happy giggled as Robin and Bohusk entered her realm, Bravery kicked a few flowers up with her foot and grinned at Robin and Bohusk. Robin tried to sidestep Happy's hug, but she managed to pull both heroes into a bear hug that would make Starfire jealous.

"Yay!" Happy cried jumping around Bravery." Robbie and Jhonen get to take our test now! This will be so fun! Unless, you don't pass, then you get banished into the darkest recess of Falcon's mind and get to burn through the seven layers of hell, for all eternity!" The two men stared at the giggling emotion in horror." Doesn't that sound just _terrible_?!"  
"Um, Happy I think you're scaring our testers," Bravery chuckled as Happy grinned wider." Okay, here's the deal, you two; we have a battle, and a test. The rules are simple, one person has to fight me, while Happy tests the other man; the battler can also offer answers to any question happy asks, while fighting me. If you can win the fight and pass the test, you leave safely; if not, you get to have Happy's other resort…" Both men shivered at the thought and nodded in acknowledgement." So, who's the lucky guy to fight me?"

"Bird Boy's fighting," Bohusk said immediately. Robin gave him a curious look." Look, I know Falcon better than anyone, more so with all that damned studying Nessa put us through; and let's face it, you have a better chance of fighting and winning then I do, because I can't hit Nessa or her emotions. So, this is the best way to win and pass, okay?"

"Fine," Robin nodded, giving a scowl at the thought of Bohusk having a better plan then he." Alright, Bravery, I'm read to begin when you- hey! Watch the hair!"

Bravery jumped at Robin and the two began to duel. Happy giggled, watching them for a moment while Bohusk watched her.

"Okay!" Happy said at last." So, first question, what makes Falcon smile every time she sees it?"

"Her friends on the Titans," Bohusk said immediately." She came to Earth alone and scared, trying to find her sister; she found Raven and a new group of friends and she cherishes every moment we share together."

"You're good!" Happy giggled." Okay, what was the last thing to make Falcon laugh?"

"Me," Bohusk said with a sigh," The other day I was sparring with Beast Boy and I fell over the side of the roof, and impaled myself on the big oak tree on the island. I was cursing and pulling splinters outta my stomach for an hour and she just laughed her ass off, because I had tripped and fell."

"Nicely done," Happy said. This banter went back and forth for a few moments as Robin made progress with Bravery, actually pinning her a few times before pinning her one last time and winning the spar." Aw, Robbie won! That means you have to answer my last question right to leave! Okay, why does Falcon act so brave, even when she's scared?"

"Well, there's two answers," Bohusk said folding his arms across his chest," For one thing, she has a big pride issue; she doesn't like others to see her down and out, or helpless. The other side is she doesn't want to worry anyone, because she's so selfless; Nessa wants everyone else happy before she is, and that goes for when she's not perfect too, because then we worry and we aren't happy."

"Jeeze," Bravery scowled," We really need to make tougher tests… These two might actually pass and get out, Happy!"

"Yeah, but that would be a good thing!" Happy giggled." Cause' if they don't pass then Falcon is stuck in this coma forever! Doesn't that seem like fun, Bravery?" The group stared at the perky emotion with matching astonished looks." Well, Rage and Anger are your next test, at dawn! Good luck!"

"Um, yeah," Bohusk said too shocked to deflect the emotion's hug this time. He turned to Bravery as they turned to leave." Is she always this happy? About everything?"

"Unfortunately," Bravery sighed," Yes, she is…" Both men gave her a sympathetic look." We emotions have kinda gotten used to it by now, you'd better get back before Falcon starts to worry."

They hurried out of the realm and out into the hall, where Falcon sat, reading a thick book of Edgar Allen Poe stories and poems. She closed the book and grinned, giving a sigh of relief when se saw both her friends, safe and unharmed.

"You guys passed!" Falcon said with a big grin." Thank goodness, I was so worried, because Bravery wanted to add the spar and everything!"

"Hey, we're big tough men," Bohusk said with a grin as Falcon jumped up to hug his neck," I mean we can take a spar with Bravery!"

"He let you battle her, huh?" Falcon asked Robin who grinned and nodded. Bohusk blushed and grumbled angrily under his breath but grinned when Falcon kissed his cheek." It's fine, I know he can't hit me or my emotions. Just start getting ready for the next test, Rage and Anger won't make it easy…"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Well, what could Rage and Anger have in store for our heroes? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! R&R please!


End file.
